Contemporary software packages usually are comprised of thousands of line of code drafted by a team of developers and require a significant amount of man-hours to produce. To facilitate the drafting process, developers edit code within an integrated development environment (IDE), which packages many functions associated with developing software in one place. For example, an IDE may typically include a text editor, compiler, build automation tools, and a debugger.
An important aspect of software development is the ability for a developer to know the status of the code desired to be worked on, for example, available, restricted, etc. Status is typically provided by an individual, such as a computer software developer, who has been assigned tasks, such as the writing, debugging, and testing of computer software code, etc., that are required to complete the software development project. Typically, software development involves a number of developers editing different portions of the code (often at the same time).
A version control system (VCS) allows for the orderly updating of code modules and allows developers to backup and restore files, track file changes, track ownership, test code before synchronization. Using version control, each developer can retrieve (pull) their own copy of the central version of the source code file (working copy) or new changes (line edits) of a particular source code file and merge their line edits into the master branch or trunk (central version containing all working code) afterwards. Each developer can create their own branch (personal version of a particular source code file) and push (transmit) their line edits when they are working (have been compiled and deemed error free) to the master branch or trunk when it's working. Subsequent to the file being pushed to the master branch, the file is merged with the central version included therein.
When two developers are working on the same code, merge conflict issues can occur if both have pushed incompatible line edits to the master branch. Typically, one of the developers will have to sift through the code and determine the correct way to merge these source files together.